Mending a Broken Heart
by SilverWings104
Summary: He loved her. She loved him. He asked her and forgot. Something happened to her. She blamed him. She couldn't forgive him. She wanted him to disappear so he tried to make her wish come true. But did she really mean it? Rape and Angst
1. Asking her

**Silver: Hey everybody! For this story I'd you to meet my nobody friends Lexacri and Narkyx!**

***2 girls walk through dark corridor***

**Silver: Okay this is Lexacri (points at tall girl with brown hair with purple streaks and teal highlights)**

**Lexacri: Hey**

**Silver: and this is Narkyx (points at sorta short girl with red streaks and orange highlights)**

**Narkyx: Hi and I'm not short.**

**Silver: Well you look up to everyone else but anyway on with the chappie! ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ Case ClosedMending A Broken Heart**

Real Summary

Several months after Shinichi was able to regain his original body he and Ran were able to catch up with one another. Eventually Shinichi finally got the courage to ask Ran out on a date. She was hesitant at first but said yes due to the fact that she always wanted him to ask her out on a date. However neither of them ever expected a date that would never happen nor a challenge that could break their friendship along with crushing Shinichi's heart.

Chapter 1: Asking herShinichi's POV

'_Okay, today's the day. All I need to do is to go up to her and ask that's all I need to do. Heiji had the guts to do it so why not me?'_

Flash Back

_*Ran and me walking to her house*_

'_Ring ring'_

"_Huh?" *Ran takes out her cell phone and answers it*_

_Ran- "Oh, hi Kazuha, what's up? What! Really! When? O my gosh!"_

_Shinichi- "What's going on?"_

_Ran-"Heiji just asked Kazuha on a date!"_

_Shinichi-"Really? When?"_

_Ran-"Yesterday night when they got home from a case. They're going to the café on tonight!" _

Later that night at my house

'_Ring ring'_

_*Shinichi picks up phone*_

_Shinichi-"Hey Heiji what's up?"_

_Heiji- "Nothin' much I was just wondering about you and Ran"_

_Shinichi- "We were able to catch up and…"_

_Heiji- "No! Not that stuff!"_

_Shinichi- o.o "Uh but you asked"_

_Heiji- " No I meant did you ask her out yet?"_

_Shinichi- "What? No we're just friends…"_

_Heiji-" Oh come on! We all know that you like her!"_

_Shinichi- "Everybody?"_

_Heiji- "Yeah, everybody. Including the people on mars, they're probably up there right now saying (in alien voice) 'Hey did you know that Shinichi likes Ran? Why yes the whole galaxy knows mwha hahaha"_

_Shinichi- "Shut up"_

_Heiji- "Why don't you just ask her? I mean I asked Kazaha."_

_Shinichi- "Oh yeah Ran told me you asked her"_

_Heiji-" Yeah I did so why don't you asked Ran?"_

_Shinichi- "'Cause I had to spend about a year in a body of a first grader"_

_Heiji- "Okay fine, I gotta get ready for my date"_

_Shinichi- " Kay but here's a tip for you"_

_Heiji- "What"_

_Shinichi- "Don't say anything stupid"_

_Heiji- " When have I said anything stupid?"_

_Shinichi- " Remember the time when you and Kazuha got kidnapped with that cop and when you were about to be killed you told her that you'd dedicate your last words to her?"_

_Heiji- "Yeah…"_

Flash back Flash back (Is from episode 324)Kazuha-"What was it?

_The thing you almost said. Every time I trembled."_

_Heiji-"You don't wanna know…"_

_Kazuha-"You said you'd tell me 'til I got tired of it! What was it?"_

_Heiji-"Um, what I was going to say was…"_

_Kazuha-"Well?"_

_Conan/Shinichi-O.o_

_Heiji- o/o" it was…every time you trembled…every time…_

_Your ponytail kept brushing up against my neck over and over, it got annoying."_

_Kazuha- ;. _

_Conan/Shinichi- _-_-'

Kazuha-"So that's what it was, huh?"

**SLAP!**

Heiji-"SORRY THEN!"

Conan/Shinichi- o_o'

End of Flash back flash back

_Heiji-"Thanks Kudo I just needed to be reminded (sarcasm)"_

_Shinichi-"But there was also the time…"_

_Heiji-"I said thanks!"_

_Shinichi-"Touché"_

_Heiji-"Anyway I should get going Kazuha probably already waiting for me."_

_Shinichi-"Okay"_

_Heiji-"But seriously dude, you need to ask Ran out before another guy gets a hold of her."_

_Shinichi- "Okay I'll do it"_

_Heiji-"You mean asking Ran out?"_

_Shinichi-"Yeah?"_

_Heiji-"Yes! I can't wait to tell Kazuha!"_

_Shinichi-"Wait, what?"_

_Heiji-"Me and Kazuha made a bet that if I could make you ask Ran out I'd only have to pay 25% of the bill tonight; oh gotta run bye!" *hangs up*_

_Shinichi- O_O'_

End of Flash back'Okay here it goes'

"Hey, Ran!" I called to my childhood friend as I jogged towards her.

"Hey" she replied.

"I was uhh… just, " I stammered.

'Oh, come on just say it! Stop being such a coward!' I yelled in my head.

"Just wondering if you uh… wanted to go uh… to my house?"

"Uh we are going to your house remember? The socials project?" o.o she said.

"Oh, right…"

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid' _I repeated in my head.

The rest of the walk to my house seemed so quiet even though Ran kept on talking on how Kazuha had told her about the her date with Heiji and how it was so perfect and stuff.

When we got to my house we finished our socials project but there was no way I was going to let her leave with asking her.

As she was getting ready to leave I finally picked myself up to ask her.

"Hey Ran," I said.

"Yes Shinichi?"

"The thing I was trying to ask you earlier was uh…"

"Yes?" she said in a sweet tone.

"Would you wanna go on a date this Saturday?" I blurted out.

"Yeah, sure what about the café near the park?" she answered happily.

"S…sure?" I stammered.

"But if someone gets murdered on your way there make sure to call okay?"

"How are you so sure that someone's going to get murdered on my way there?" I asked.

"I dunno, it just tends to happen when you go somewhere." She replied.

"Good point, but I'll try my best to stay away from the crime scene then." I said.

"Alright then, it's a date. See you on Saturday!" she said as she waved.

I waved back and watched her walk away until I couldn't see her anymore.

I closed the door, went up to my room and I'll tell ya, that was the best sleep in my entire life.

**Silver: So what do you think?**

**Lexacri: Pretty good so far…**

**Narkyx: ** **Read and review!**


	2. Crises

**Lexacri: Hello fellow readers :)**

**Silver: …**

**Narkyx: What's wrong with her?**

**Cibetreax: She's just a bit upset that Lexacri's somebody is moving… TO CHINA! .**

**Narkyx and Lexacri: Ohhh…**

**Cibetreax: And one more thing, if you want her to update quicker REVIEW!Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ Case ClosedMending a Broken Heart**

Chapter 2: Crises

'Alright, today's the day' Shinichi thought to himself.

He buttoned up his dress shirt and zipped up his jeans; he didn't want to look too formal for their first date. He looked at the mirror in his room thinking of if he should change into something a little more casual, like a polo shirt.

Shinichi practically rummaged through his entire closet trying on all of his shirts. T-shirts, sweaters, dress shirts, and even a tie-dye shirt. (Why does he even have that?)

"Ughhh" Shinichi was about to pull his own hair out due to frustration (Not literally but you get the idea)

'Ring ring'

"Huh?" Shinichi picked up the phone to see who was calling him during his er…crises I should say.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie!" said a cheery female voice.

"Oh, hi Mom"

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine Mom," he answered hastily.

"You don't should fine"

"Look I'm in a crises right now Mom" (should I call it a crises?)

"Is it a fashion crises?" said his mother in a joking voice.

"…"

"It's a fashion crises?"

"…"

*Gasp* "It IS!" she said in a shocked voice.

She turned away from the phone facing her husband, Booker Kudo.

"Booker! You won't believe it! Shinichi is having a fashion crises!" she exclaimed.

Booker blinked a few times until he took the phone out of his wife's hands and put his ear to the phone.

"Shinichi, have you gone gay or something?" Booker asked his son.

"What? No I'm not gay!" shouted Shinichi

"Then how are you having a fashion crises then?"

"Because!" Shinichi didn't want his parents to know that he asked Ran out for a date yet 'cause if he did he knew that they would phone him every night asking him questions like 'Have you two kissed yet?' or 'How much did the bill cost?' or something like that.

"Because what?" his father asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because I'm going on a date!" exclaimed Shinichi

'Dammit cat's out of the bag'.

" A date? With who?"

"…"

Shinichi could hear his mother in the background talking to his father.

"Did you say date?" asked his mother.

"Yes, apparently Shinichi is going on a date," answered his father.

Shinichi could hear his mother snatch the phone out of her husbands' hands.

"Shinichi! Why didn't you tell us that you were going on a date?" his mother exclaimed.

"Because I knew this is how you were going to react Mom" Shinichi said coolly.

"Okay, okay. Can you at least tell us you're going on a date with then?"

"Fine, then promise that when I tell you that you won't freak out?" he asked.

"Promise"

Shinichi took a deep breath before he answered his mother.

"I'm going out with Ran," he finally said.

Right after he said that he had to move his head away from the phone due to a grown woman's' high-pitched scream.

It wasn't a scream in fear or pain but a scream in excitement.

"Booker! Booker! Guess who Shinichi's date is?" his mother screeched in excitement.

"I have a feeling that you're going to tell me"

"It's Ran!"

"Really? I always thought that he had an interest in her"

"Uh hello? I'm still on the phone," Shinichi said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Oh right. So where are you two going?" asked his mother.

"We're going to the café near the park," answered Shinichi.

"Okay! Then I know the perfect thing that you can wear!" exclaimed his mother.

"Alright I'm listening"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ran was waiting outside her apartment hoping that her date wouldn't show up late.

She was wearing a pair of jeans, a red halter-top, and a short sleeved, black hoodie sweater.

'I can't believe this is actually happening' she thought to herself.

'First we're friends in elementary school and now we're going on a date in high school.'

"Hey Ran."

Ran snapped out of her thoughts, and turned her head where the voice had came from.

When she spun around she found herself face to face with Shinichi Kudo who was dressed very well but yet casual looking.

He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white and black plaid shirt that was unbuttoned, and underneath he was wearing a plain white t-shirt.

They both took a second or two glancing at each other, flushed pink until Shinichi broke the ice.

"Wow… you look great Ran" Shinichi stuttered.

"You too" replied Ran.

"Well lets uh, head to the café," said Shinichi.

"Okay"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As the two were making their way to the café they notice a big commotion down the block, along with some police cars on sight.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Ran

"That café by the park was robbed clean of their cash," said one policeman.

"Oh no! That means we can't go for our date then!" said Ran.

"Good grief… have you guys found the culprit?" asked Shinichi

"Not yet, but we have several suspects" replied the policeman.

Shinichi nodded as the policeman began to walk back into the café.

"I guess we can go to my place and watch a movie," Shinichi said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay we'll do that after you solve this crime," replied Ran as she gave a little wink to Shinichi.

"What?"

"It's okay. I know you want to go inside the café and solve the crime, alright. So work some of that mystery geek magic, and afterwards we can head to your house okay? I'll be right outside"

"Right. Thanks Ran" Shinichi said as he dashed into the café.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ran stood outside the café for a half hour or so watching Shinichi through the glass windows, gather some evidence, talk to some of the cops, and some other detective stuff.

Most of the cops were inside since the crowd had already cleared, so no living spirit was around her; or so she thought.

'It's almost 11:00 o'clock' thought Ran.

She took another peek inside the café and saw Shinichi still looking at the evidence that he had recently found.

Ran let out a sigh as she began walking towards the door to the café before a pair of muscular arms grabbed her from behind as one clamped around her mouth.

(Okay this is the part where Ran gets r*p*e* **o.e **so if you don't like it, skip it!)

She felt herself being dragged trough the alley way, she tried to fight her way out of it but her mind was completely blank.

Once the man dragged her near a dumpster in another alleyway which was about half a block. She saw several other large men come out, two of them helped hold her down which really began to scare her.

She was able to collect herself for a second or so; she was able to break out of the men's grasp only to be seized by a bigger man who apparently appeared to be the leader.

"You're not going anywhere sweetheart," he hissed.

Ran suddenly felt a giant wave of panic rush over; she quickly gave a punch to the gut to the leader.

He relinquished his grasp on her as she cried out.

"Shinichi! Shin-"

One of the leaders hands rapidly closed her mouth before she could say anything else, as his other hand grabbed her wrist and threw her to the brick wall near him.

Ran slid down the wall and fell to the ground; very single man was surrounding her. She felt a trickle of blood slide down her temple as the leader slowly walked up to her, bent down to her ear and whispered.

"Your boyfriend isn't going save you. He cares more for that case then he does for you."

"So you alright boss?" asked one of the goons.

"Yeah I'm fine; the feisty ones are always the best" he said as a smirk snaked across his face.

Ran felt herself being turned over to her back, as two of the leader's arms pinned her wrists above her head as she felt some other hands peeling away her clothing.

'Shinichi…please save me' she pleaded in her thoughts.

**Okay lemon rape is officially starting now so if you're new here please skip until you see the bolded words.**

Ran struggled as she felt her hands being restrained.

Her halter top was already thrown off; now the thugs were trying to get her bra off.

Ran tried to scream out but one of the hands covered her mouth, muffling her protests.

She suddenly froze as she felt 2 of her hooks being undone.

She bite down on the hand making one of them howl, only to be punched in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.

"Heh, looks like we're going have to fix that mouth of yours" the leader chuckled.

Her mouth was then gagged with a cloth out of one of the men's' pockets

Her bra was taken off leaving her upper body exposed.

The leader smirked at the sight of her.

Ran threw her head back as he pinched her sensitive nipples.

He then began to remove her pants leaving her in only her underwear.

'_No no no no no no! Please!' _Ran begged through the gag.

One of them managed to get her panties off with no effort.

The leader forced her legs open as he then pushed a finger into her.

Ran closed her legs tightly but he still went further in, this caused her thrash out.

"Ohh, we got a virgin here boys" The leader licked his lips.

He pulled his finger out undoing his own pants and sharply thrusted into her.

Ran let out a piercing scream that was muffled by the gag.

She felt skin actually tearing inside of her she knew she must've been bleeding now. Her walls were being stretched beyond capacity. The pain was simply unbearable.

He continued to thrust roughly in her; the fact that she wasn't even aroused made the friction even worse inside of her. It felt like someone was dragging sandpaper in and out of her.

What seemed like an eternity, Ran felt a giant load of warm liquid spill inside of her.

He pulled out. Ran panted heavily, she felt some of it already leaking out of her.

"She's all yours boys. But no need she rush, take all the time you need" the leader laughed

One by one Ran felt every man take turns with her.

Finally when it came to an end, Ran could no longer feel her legs due to the amount of pain, her torso mainly her breasts had little bite marks, some in which went through her skin.

The leader removed her gang and laughed at her helpless state as he and his gang left her on the concrete.

Ran curled up in the fetal position, wrapping her arms around her chest, and silently cried.

She looked down at her legs seeing blood smeared around her thighs and some still seeping out of her being a mixture of thick white liquid.

More tears slid down her face.

'_Shinichi…please help me…please!' _she sobbed.

**Okay, for those who skipped you may proceed reading. And by the way, that was my first lemon so no harsh comments about it, seriously.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Good work Kudo." Said an officer as he put a woman in the back of the police car.

"No problem" replied Shinichi.

"Hey, where's you're date?" asked Officer Megure

"Oh shoot! I completely forgot about Ran! She didn't go home did she?" as Shinichi said that he saw an ambulance down the block.

Curious, Megure, some officers, and Shinichi all went to she what happened.

"Hey, what happened here?" asked Megure.

Shinichi didn't really care for what the paramedic had to say, so he decided to see what happened himself.

He was utterly stunned when he saw the person on the stretcher.

It was a girl, who was 18, had long chocolate brown hair, pale angelic skin, eyes closed, some tears visible on her cheeks, a bit of blood dripping down the side of her head, shallow cuts to her arms and torso, and was apparently stripped out of her clothing.

'No, no, it can't be her, it can't" he thought as he clasp his hand over his mouth.

He took a step back, close enough to hear the paramedics reply to Megure.

"The girls name is Ran Mouri; she was raped a few minutes ago."

Those words echoed through Shinichi's skull as he was still in shock.

'_The girls name is Ran Mouri, she was raped a few minutes ago.'_

'_The girls name is Ran Mouri, she was raped a few minutes ago.'_

The words continued repeat in his head as he watched the flashing lights of the ambulance take Ran away. He watched it get smaller and smaller, even when the ambulance was no longer noticeable he still stared at the empty road.

"Come on Kudo you better get home," said Megure as he placed his hand on Shinichi's shoulder.

The police cars left, and Shinichi was left alone to walk home without her with only tears forming in his eyes.

-End-of-chapter-2-

**Silver: (writes something on note pad and gives it to Narkyx)**

**Narkyx: Hmm? Oh, Silver would like to thank Lexacri's somebody for motivation for this chapter and is sorry for taking so long.**

**Lexacri: And also says that she's going to miss you (aka: Lexacri's somebody) when you leave.**

**Narkyx: I hate it when I have to see a friend go.**

**Lexacri: Yeah… same here.**

**Narkyx: Anyway R'n R** **if you want the next chapter up soon ^.^**


	3. Blame

**Silver: Hi people!**

**Lexacri: Thanks to everyone that reviewed-**

**Narkyx: -and just to let you know we have a special gift for some of you at the end of the chapter.**

**Silver: And sorry that this chapter is a bit graphic but I wrote this like in the middle of the night 'cause when I get tired I don't really care what I write which is in contrast when I write this stuff in the day time when I feel like such a meanie when I write this stuff, so yeah… **

**Lexacri: Okay that is all, so lets get the show on the road ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ Case Closed.**

Mending a Broken Heart

Chapter 3: Blame

"_Go deeper! Hahahaha" the Leader bellowed._

_Ran couldn't move at all, she was completely helpless._

_She pleaded and begged them to stop but the continued to inflict the pain on her fragile body._

"_AHHH!" she screamed in horror as she felt something warm spill into her._

_She could no longer feel her lower half since it felt so numb and painful at the same time._

_The men surrounded her continued to laugh in a sickly tone until she could only see pure darkness that covered her._

"AHHH!"

Ran screamed in fear until see found herself in a white room.

"Ugh…" Ran grasped her lower abdomen since she felt a strong dull pain in her pelvis and a burning, stinging pain in between her thighs.

She took a few seconds to catch her breath since the pain was so sudden.

"Oh you're awake," said a voice.

Ran looked over to the door and saw a nurse carrying a tray of food.

"Where am I?" Ran asked.

"You're in the hospital," the nurse said as she brought the tray over by her bed.

"Why am I here?"

"Well…what was the last thing you remember?" asked the nurse.

"I was waiting for Shinichi outside the café and then someone…" Ran's eyes grew wide as tears fell.

"It's alright. I'll call your parents to let them know that you woke up" the nurse said once she wrapped her arms around Ran to comfort her.

The nurse left and Ran lied down to her side and continued to cry, because she knew that the men that only dragged her down the alley for their pleasure took something very dear to her; when it should've taken by the man she loved.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shinichi was in his room tossing and turning in his bed trying to sleep. But how could he? His best friend, the girl he loved was hurt physically and mentally by men who just raped her for the heck of it.

He couldn't go to sleep, not until he knew that she would forgive him.

Because for some strange reason he felt that he would not have any forgiveness from her, not knowing if it was his fault.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ran's parents both came rushing into the hospital room (yes both of them) and went straight to their daughters' side making sure that she was okay.

"Is there anything you want?" Ran's mother asked.

"Just take me home please" Ran answered, she was absolutely sick just staring at white all day.

"Are you sure?" asked her father.

"Well, her health is fine and she already took an emergency pill; so I guess she can go home." Said the nurse.

Her father nodded as Ran's mother handed Ran her clothes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ran walked towards her mother's car; the pain in the lower half of her body was still there when she walked but she decided to suck it up as she went home.

When her mother dropped herself and her father, she noticed that her daughter was walking quite strange.

"Ran, sweetie, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah mom I'm fine" Ran answered. 'Yeah right. This pain is almost unbearable!' she thought.

Eva nodded her head as she drove off and Ran and her father went inside their apartment.

"Dad, I'm going to be in my room to sleep okay?"

"Alright…"

Ran quickly made it to her room, shut the door, and fell doubling over in pain.

Her back was leaning against the door but the throbbing pain continued to ach.

'Maybe I can sleep it off' she thought as she limbed over to her bed.

She tried to lie down but her pelvis ached when she tried to.

Ran ended up sitting on her bed with her back leaning on the wall.

She closed her eyes and she drifted off to a dream…or nightmare.

Ran was standing in a pitch-black room with no one around her, until she saw a familiar face. Shinichi.

_He was apparently talking to a cop with his back facing her; she raced up to him but a brutal force tackled her._

_She was pinned to the ground, when she looked down she saw that her clothing had disappeared._

_She took a hesitant look at her attacker but all she saw was a man with shadowy features._

_Ran felt his fingers plunge into her, hard. Her hips bucked up of this as she felt him roughly thrusting them in her body._

"_Shinichi! Shinichi!" she cried out but he didn't look at her._

_She continued to cry out his name but he continued to ignore her pleads._

_Eventually she saw him walk away, not even to glance at her._

_She cried out his name over and over again but he didn't come to save her._

Ran quickly woke up, found herself covered in sweat, and with the pain in between her legs still throbbing uncontrollably.

She tried to get herself to the bathroom but when she tried to walk, she just fell to her knees grasping her pelvis in pain.

She managed to use the walls to help support her weight as she made her way to the bathroom.

Once she was in privacy, she took off her clothes and limbed over to the shower.

She leaned on the wall of her shower as the water fell on her face.

She could still feel them, smell them, and hear their voices echoing through her head.

She felt shame take hold of her, 'How could this happen?' she thought.

She had taken karate and won plenty of trophies in doing so, so how could this happen?

She hugged her knees to her chest as she silently cried with no control over the tears.

She heard their voices speaking through her skull.

'She was fun!'

'My turn!'

'Your boyfriend isn't going to save you'

'He cares more about the case then he does of you'

Ran's head snapped up as she heard those words repeating in her head.

'He cares more about the case then he does of you'

'Shinichi…' she thought.

'_It's HIS fault. Shinichi's fault.'_

**Silver: Okay that's all for now 'cause I'm tired and it's 10:30 in the dang night and sorry this chapter sucked.**

**Lexacri: Basically what's happening is that Ran can't accept the fact that it was her own fault that she got raped so she's blaming someone else…Shinichi.**

**Silver: And the special gift that we want to give you readers is… AN ENTIRE WEEK TO BEAT UP THE GUYS THAT RAPED RAN! **

***Pulls out a stash of weapons***

**Lexacri: So for every person who wants to beats these guys up, knock yourself out; you got a whole week to do it.**

**Narkyx: *Brings out a cage with the guys who raped Ran inside***

**Narkyx: Just like she said…knock yourself out you got a whole week to do it.**

**Silver: R 'n R**


	4. Rain

**Silver: Hey readers *yawn* (I'm writing this in the night again :P).**

**Lexacri: Silver would like to say thank-you to everyone that has reviewed so far.**

**Narkyx: …Neh, we don't have much to say for this chapter, so let's get the show on the road!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**I'm going to Hawaii with my family on August 26 and I won't be back until September 1 so I won't be updating for a week or so. Also check out the story my friend 'Chans' (aka. Lexacri's somebody) wrote. She doesn't have a Fanfiction account so she let me to post it on my account so make sure to read 'Case Closed: REMIX!'**

Mending a Broken Heart

Chapter 4: Rain

The next day…

Shinichi decided to visit Ran at her apartment in the afternoon.

*Knock, knock*

Kogoro, who was obviously drunk out of his mind, opened the door tiredly.

"Um hey, Uncle, is Ran uh here?" Shinichi asked

"…Ran's in her room" he answered sleepily as he made his way back to his desk.

"Thanks." Shinichi said as he walked to Ran's room.

*Knock, knock*

"Ran, you in there?" Shinichi called.

"…"

"Ran" Shinichi, repeated, he reached the doorknob to open it himself but he stopped when he saw the knob turn itself.

The door creaked open slightly, just enough for Shinichi to see Ran's face.

"Ran…"

"What do you want?" Ran said coldly.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you were alright" Shinichi answered

"I'm fine. So now you can leave," she said grimly.

"Ran, did I do something?"

"Then you answer me." Ran opened her door

Shinichi's body stiffened a bit as he entered her room, not knowing what she was going to say.

Once Ran closed the door she wasted no time to speak, "Did you even notice that I was gone?"

"What?"

"I was waiting outside the café for an hour! Did you notice that I was gone for 30 minutes! Did you even wondered of where I was?" Ran exclaimed.

"…" Shinichi had absolutely nothing to say; there was nothing to say. His eyes were wide and his mouth was as dry as the desert.

"Or did you just forget about me?" she asked with her voice cracking a bit.

"Ran I…I" Shinichi's voice trailed off.

"So what's your answer?"

"…"

"Answer me!" she yelled.

Shinichi grinded his teeth knowing that he could not say his answer.

"Forget it…I should've known from the start" Ran muttered.

"Known what from the start?" He asked.

"That you would always pick a case over me" she choked out.

"Ran… that's not true!" Shinichi exclaimed in disbelief.

"Face it, every time we get together, just the two of us… a case pops out and you always have to solve. Leaving me in the dust " she mumbled. "I'm tired of being left in the dust, of being forgotten, and getting my heart hurt every time a case is more important to you then me"

"Ran…"

"Save it. There's nothing that you can say that can change the past, so just go…" she whispered.

"Ran please just give me a chance-"

"Leave"

"But-"

"LEAVE!" Ran was practically yelling at this point. "I'm tired of us trying to be something that we're not meant to be, so just leave Shinichi…please"

"Ran I won't leave knowing that you're hurting!" Shinichi pleaded as he tried to put his hand on her shoulder.

She swatted his hand away as well as turning her back to him.

"Shinichi, leave"

"No I won't!" Shinichi grabbed her wrist in an attempt to try to get her to turn around.

Ran suddenly had a flash of images in her mind on the day that she got raped and how the men grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the cold cement. Ran quickly pulled her wrist out of Shinichi's grasp, and without realizing it she closed her eyes as he gave a hard slap to Shinichi's cheek.

Shinichi staggered a bit, holding the cheek that Ran had slapped in total disbelief.

"Sometimes, I just wish that you'd disappear" Ran sighed.

Shinichi eyes went wide as he could feel a sudden pain in his chest.

He slowly walked towards her door to leave. He took another glance at her seeing that she was still looking outside her window with her back turned towards him.

He left just as she told him to.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shinichi slowly dragged his against the pavement hearing the rain beginning to fall.

He continued to replay her last words in his head.

Every time, he'd feel a sudden dull pain go through him like an arrow.

The rain fell hard, as Shinichi could no longer hear the children playing in the puddles, or the dogs barking at the wind. He completely let himself drown himself in his mind.

Eventually Shinichi began to taste a salty liquid in his mouth. Tears just continued to slide down his cheeks, some even going in his mouth since it was slightly opened.

Shinichi stopped in his tracks as he saw that he was finally home.

Once he got inside, he went upstairs to his room changed from his wet clothing, which was drenched due to the rain, into a pair of sweat-pants and a t-shirt.

The pain in his chest was almost unbearable; it felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing him with a rusty, short knife. He was feeling dozens of emotions at once; anger, frustration, betral, sadness, disappointment…he squeezed his eyes shut to try to prevent his tears from falling.

Not caring that his hair was still wet, Shinichi climbed onto his bed and went to sleep hoping that he would never have to wake up with the pain still in his chest.

But even during his sleep he could still feel the pain in his chest, he could feel his heart being beaten with deep cracks being formed.

The rain continued to fall no stop, same as Shinichi's tears, just continuing to fall with no sight of stopping.

**Silver: Yeah, I know the ending sucked but it's the freaken night and I'm tired.**

**Lexacri: So R 'n R if you want her to update when she gets back from Hawaii.**

**Narkyx: R 'n R**


	5. Broken

**Silver: Hey readers! I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm back from Hawaii! The bad news is that I'm starting highschool and I can only work on the stories on the weekends if I finish my homework :(**

**Lexacri: *Is reading the story notes* Oh my! WTF is wrong with you? How can you do this Shinichi! *Eyes start to water* **

**Silver: Hey! My Kingdom Hearts story is going to be a happy story line so I need to write a sad story so that everything will be balanced out again!**

**Narkyx: But Shinichi would never do that!**

**Silver: Whatever! Can someone just please press the disclaimer button?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ Case Closed**

Mending a Broken Heart

Chapter 5: Broken

That night Shinichi continued to relive the events that had happened earlier, with her voice filled with more anger as it replayed. But one thing stayed the same, the fact that he would feel the pain every time she said her words.

' _I'm tired of being left in the dust, of being forgotten, and getting my heart hurt every time a case is more important to you then me'_

'_Save it. There's nothing that you can say that can change the past, so just go…'_

'_Sometimes, I just wished that you'd __disappear__' _

"NOOO!" Shinichi screamed as he flew up from his bed.

Shinichi felt sweat slide down his face, as he panted consistently.

'Was it all a dream?' he thought

Shinichi got up onto his feet as he made his way to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror and saw a faint pink handprint on his cheek. He poked at it few times, it felt a bit tender but that was when he realized that it wasn't all a dream.

'No, no. It had to be a dream, it had to be!' he sank to his knees as he felt the pain hit him again. 'She would never say that to me, to anyone…' Shinichi thought but no matter what the realality was that he had heard her hateful words towards him as he felt tears falling once again and his body going numb.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With Ran (The next day) 

'Maybe I over reacted, I should apologize to him. No…it's better off this way. We have to move on' Ran thought as she looked outside her window.

She looked at her clock, which read 8:15am.

'I should start getting ready for school' Ran thought; she got up from the breakfast table to the bathroom to change her clothes

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Ran walked down the street she could see all kind of people for once. She saw a business man, and sports fanatic, teachers, and others too. She never paid attention to it until now; usually Shinichi would always be by her side probably explaining some horrific mystery of Sherlock Holmes.

Ran sighed as she slowly approached the school doors.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(I'm skipping the school scene cause nothing really happens)

'Did you see him today?'

'Yeah, he was totally zoned out!'

'Like a zombie!' some classmates remarked

'They're talking about Shinichi…' Ran thought. It was true of what they said. Throughout the whole day Shinichi did speak, or did much of anything of that matter.

His once extravagant blue eyes were now dull and grayish. She couldn't believe the dramatic change in a just two days!

'Maybe I should go talk to him.' Ran shook her head 'Nah, he'll get over it. He'll just need to kick a soccer ball around and he'll be fine, it always worked before'

A strong breeze passed trough and taking some of Ran's papers that she had in her hands as well.

"Oh shoot!" Ran muttered as she chased after them.

As she turned a corner she bumped into something quite sturdy, she stumbled back a bit about to excuse herself to whomever she bumped into that was until she saw his face.

"Shinichi…" she whispered

"Here…" he said in a dreary tone as he held out some paper in his hand.

Ran took the paper, she looked up towards his face and there she could truly see the sadness in his eyes.

Not only were they dull and gray but also they were also completely lifeless.

She was completely speechless, never in her life would she even think that anyone's eyes could look so tedious.

Shinichi just closed his eyes and quickly passed Ran.

She watched him pass her, as she could only stare at the spot that he was previously standing.

'What I'm I doing, I should just let him be. It's for the best for the both of us'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Shinichi got inside his home the first thing that he wanted to feel was comforting, but all he felt was the same dull pain that he had endured for the last two days.

He had investigated cases where some people felt so much mental pain that they were driven to kill themselves. Sure he was feeling a great amount of pain but certainly it would take a bit more for him to do that.

He threw his bag onto his bed as he went down the hall to take a much needed cold shower.

He felt the cold rush of water hit his body numbing it in the process.

But the only spot that the water didn't numb was the one spot that he hoped it would.

The great pain in his chest continued to ache.

He sat down and leaned onto the back of the shower feeling the urge to let the tears spill out again but nothing came out of his eyes.

He had cried all of his tears out; all he could do was to endure the pain for again. All he wished for was for at least to make the pain go somewhere else other then his chest.

He then hit his head against the back wall and heard a light 'ping'.

Shinichi looked beside him and saw one of his fathers' razors lying next to him. It must've fell from the little shelf above him that his father used when he was shaving in the shower.

Shinichi squeezed his hand around the razor drawing blood due to the pressure.

He suddenly felt the pain in his heart fade away for a second when he felt the sharp sting in the palm of his hand.

Shinichi slowly got up, closed his eyes, as he slowly dragged the razor up his arm and around his shoulder.

The newfound pain was strangely a relief. It made the pain in his chest fade away for a few seconds depending on the amount of time the razor ran across his skin.

The pain seemed to understand him it just made everything go away. He didn't care how long he was inside the shower slowly dragging a razor across his body, it didn't matter how many scars that it would leave behind, and it didn't matter because he was broken. A broken being with nothing to live for because she no longer wanted him in her life.

**Silver: Yes, I am aware that this wasn't the best chapter I could've done but I still have writers block and I'm trying to power through it so bear with me.**

**Lexacri: Anyway, school is seriously catching up to her so her updates are going to be a whole lot slower cause she can only write on the weekends if she finished her homework '-.- **

**Narkyx: All right, so review and Silver will write the next chapter ASAP if she has the time.**

**Silver: R n' R **


	6. Frost Bite

**Silver: Hey readers, sorry I took so long to write this chapter '-.-**

**Narkyx: All right we would thank all of our reviewers so far in the story.**

**Lexacri: Honestly Silver thought that this would just a fun little project but then when she saw how many reviews she was getting per chapter it definitely surprised her.**

**Narkyx: Anyway thanks for the reviews again and Silver will try her best to update sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ Case Closed.**

Mending a Broken Heart

Chapter 6: Frost Bite

2 months later (December)

'Sometimes, I wished that you'd disappear' Ran said coldly. Her voice continued to echo through his head.

Shinichi felt himself slowly fall into darkness; he closed his eyes and let himself descend into the abyss.

'Ring, ring, ring, ring!' the alarm cloak sounded.

Shinichi gradually opened his eyes to the ringing annoyance in front of his face.

He slapped his hand onto his alarm cloak to make the irritating sound go away.

'_7:00am on a Saturday. Great. Just what I need. To be waken up early on a Saturday'_ Shinichi thought to himself bitterly as he pulled a pillow over his head.

Shinichi sat upright, bent over with his pillow still covering his face.

He slowly pulled it away and when he looked down to the pillow to his hands. He saw multiple scars on his wrists leading up to his arms. It had been at least 2 months since he started cutting with razors, knives, and anything else he could cut with

'_I need to go out for a walk' _Shinichi thought

He got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom with a set of clothes at hand.

Once inside privacy, he removed his nightclothes and put on a pair of jeans.

He went near the sink wear his shirt was and when he looked in the mirror only then could he see how many scars that were on his arms.

He began to grip his shoulder along with hanging his head down avoiding to look in the mirror seeing what he had done to himself in the last couple of months.

He took a deep breath a put a black long sleeved shirt over his head, made sure that the sleeves covered the scars, grabbed his coat as well as a pair of sneakers, and made his way out the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With Ran

Ran was walking home from the grocery store to grab some vegetables since she forgot to yesterday.

'_I wonder if he's okay…' _Ran thought to herself. She had noticed that Shinichi had been a lot quieter and tried to avoid a conversation with another person for the last few months.

"Hey Ran!" a voice called

"Oh, good morning Orochi" Ran replied as a boy her age began to run up to her.

"What are you doing up so early in the morning?" Orochi asked

"Just buying some groceries. I forgot to buy them last night," Ran answered

"So are you going home now?" he asked

"Yeah?" Ran responded

"Let me walk you their then" Orochi offered

"No it's okay. It's not that far away," Ran answered sweetly as she turned and began to walk away

"Wait. At least let me buy you some hot chocolate." Orochi said

"Okay" Ran agreed seeing that there was no point trying to argue with him.

"Great! C'mon lets go to the café," Orochi said

"The café?" Ran repeated silently

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shinichi walked on the frosty sidewalk with his hands stuffed inside his coat pocket.

"Damn, I should've brought a pair of gloves with me" he muttered seeing his breath in the cold air.

As he walked farther down the block Shinichi passed by the café that he and Ran were suppose to go for their date.

Through the window he saw Ran with the new kid that just moved in.

'_Huh? Is that Ran? Whose is that she's with? That new guy…Orochi Hara was it?_' a thousand other questions ran through Shinichi's mind.

From the look on Ran's face. Shinichi could easily see that she was enjoying herself. She was talking to Orochi but she was laughing and smiling something that Shinichi hadn't done awhile for her.

Shinichi's expression went grim as he walked his way home.

Ran's POV (sort of)

At first Ran wasn't so sure if she should've went with Orochi to the café it made her feel a bit uneasy ever since the incident.

But now, she and Orochi were getting along just fine now.

Before, during school he would always stare at her but always kept a distance. Sonoko said it was because he probably had a crush on her. But now, Ran was just glad that she was friends with him, nothing more.

They talked for about an hour or so until she told him that she had to make breakfast. As they began to leave, Ran began to feel as if she was being watched.

She looked through the glass window and just saw an empty street with snow starting to fall.

With Shinichi

Shinichi took his shoes off and dashed to his room.

He locked the door behind him; he leaned against it, sliding down gripping his hair.

'_Could it be? Can Orochi be the one that makes her smile? At the café she was…happy. He made her happy. All I've ever done was made her cry.' _Shinichi thought.

After an hour of thinking, Shinichi walked over to his drawers, pulled out a small camping knife, and put the tip of the blade onto his fingers that were numb from the cold.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Ran got home she dropped the groceries down onto the kitchen counter.

While making breakfast Ran began to think about the few minutes that she spent talking to Orochi at the café.

Sure she was able make friend with him but then again when they left the café Orochi asked her if she was free next week.

She told him that she was busy and that was when she made her exit.

After thinking it over, Ran began to think about all of the subjects that they talked about. Most were about her and Shinichi's relationship. Or what was their relationship.

**Silver: Okay that probably wasn't the best ending that I could come up with but at least I got all of the details down**

**Narkyx: And just to let you know Orochi means 'Snake' or 'Serpent' **

**Silver: 2 reasons why this chapter was so slow. **

**I recently got a flamer on my other story and I've been a bit bummed out but I'm okay now.**

**School. Is. the. Biggest. Pain. In. the. Ass. EVER!**

**Lexacri: Okay so R n' R and hopefully Silver will try to update faster.**


	7. Tiramisu

**Silver: Hello again readers :)**

**Lexacri: Thank-you for all of you that have reviewed.**

**Narkyx: And just to let all of you who were worried that this story was dead; DON'T worry. I promise I will complete this story no matter what because it's for my friend that moved to China (who I still keep in contact with for those who care) and if I do possibly decide to discontinue the story I would at least put up a notice :P**

**Silver: Okay I think that's all then :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ Case Closed**

Mending a Broken Heart

Chapter 7: Tiramisu 

The days continued to move on. After winter break both Ran and Shinichi had plenty of homework and projects that luckily kept Shinichi busy from cutting himself.

-At school-

"Okay, students I'll be assigning the ancient Rome project today. You'll be working in pairs and I already picked partners," their teacher said in an orderly manner.

One by one each student were paired up and walked up and sat next to their partners.

Eventually, Ran saw herself as the only person without a partner.

"Um, Sensei-"Ran tried to speak but was cut off by her teachers' voice.

"Ran you'll be paired with Shinichi" her teacher spoke

Ran eyes opened wide. She quickly whipped her head to her left seeing Shinichi eyes snap open.

She slowly walked up to Shinichi and sat in the empty desk next to him.

The rest of the class seemed to be all right adjusting to work with different people; speaking and getting to know one another. Ran and Shinichi however, didn't dare talk to each other.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After school ended, most of the students decided to continue their project at the library or at one of their houses to finish the project as soon as possible before winter break.

Ran and Shinichi also decided to finish the project; and to Shinichi talking to Ran in an actual conversation would be a few weights of his shoulders.

"So…do you want to work at my place or yours?" Shinichi asked nervously

"Oh, I don't know. Your place I guess?" Ran responded

"Okay. Tomorrow at 4 then?"

"Sure" Ran said before taking a step back and began her way home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day (Saturday)

That afternoon Shinichi was greeted with Ran's face waiting outside his door.

She wore a white shirt underneath her brown coat and blue jeans which was in contrast of what Shinichi was wearing. He wore a dark blue shirt and black jeans.

He opened it and tried to put on his best smile.

"Hi" he welcomed

"Hey" Ran responded as she walked in

"So do you want to get started now?" Shinichi asked

"Sure" Ran answered as they walked to Shinichi's living room

An hour later

"Wow…I can't believe we're almost half the project in only an hour" Shinichi said in astonishment

"I can't believe it either" Ran replied. That was when they both heard a cell phone ringing.

"Oh hang on. Let me get this" Ran said as she pulled out her phone from her pocket.

"Hello?" she answered as she turned around

"Hey, Ran. It's Orochi" the voice said

"Oh, hi Orochi" Ran greeted

Shinichi's head whipped around to Ran's direction

"So Ran, do want to go somewhere this evening?" Orochi asked

"Go where?" Ran questioned _'Is he going to try to ask me out again?' _she thought

"I don't know. What about that new restaurant down from my house?" Orochi said

'_That new restaurant? That place isn't meant to be fancy. Maybe it's not a date…'_

"Yeah, sure why not?" Ran answered

"Great! You want to meet there at 7?" Orochi asked

"Okay" Ran replied

"All right! See you their then" Orochi said before hanging up.

Ran closed her phone and put it in her pocket before turning her attention to Shinichi.

Shinichi felt his blood boiling. His heart felt like it was on fire.

He saw Ran looking at him with her blue eyes (her eyes are blue right? They don't say their eye colors on the wiki…)

"So…was that Orochi?" Shinichi asked

"Yeah, he wanted to get together tonight" Ran answered

"Oh. I'll be right back, I just need to check something real quick" Shinichi said hastily before heading upstairs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once upstairs Shinichi went to his room and closed the door once he was inside.

He opened one of his drawers and brought out his pocket knife and flipped the blade out.

Shinichi rolled his sleeve up and began to slice his skin open once again.

The wounds weren't deep but they were certainly enough to draw out blood.

After he was done, he put the pocket knife back in the drawer and went to the bathroom to clean off the blood.

He grabbed a small towel, he began to dip it in some water in the sink and dabbed it on his cuts.

He looked at them and was satisfied on how they looked.

He pulled his sleeve down to hide the new incisions, as he made his way downstairs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He walked down the stairs to find Ran patiently sitting on his couch.

"So are we almost done?" Shinichi asked

"Yeah, all we need to do is to add the finishing touches" Ran said

"Okay"

Shinichi took a seat next to her as they started to work on the project again.

(After they are done working on the project)

When they were done their project it was 6 o'clock which was perfect for Ran since she had to go meet Orochi.

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Shinichi asked

"Yeah" Ran nodded

"Where's your bag?" Shinichi questioned since he remembered that she had a bag when she came in.

"Oh, I must've left it in your living room" Ran said

"Let me get it for you" Shinichi offered as he went to his living room

"Thanks"

Shinichi found her bag next to the couch he took it in his hand and walked to the door.

"Here" Shinichi said as he gave it to Ran.

"Thanks" Ran said

As she took her bag her cellphone must've been sitting loose cause it dropped to the ground.

Both she and Shinichi went down to get it. Shinichi got it first so he instinctively extended his arm out.

Ran took her phone but as he extended his arm, his sleeve rolled back a bit but just enough to see the scars on his wrist.

She grabbed his wrist and before he could speak Ran pulled his dark blue sleeve up revealing some of the scars that he had inflicted on himself.

"Shinichi…" Ran whispered still staring at his arm.

"Ran…it's not-" before Shinichi was interrupted

"Did you do this to yourself?" Ran asked quietly looking at him straight in the eye.

Shinichi didn't know how to respond.

"N-no way! Some guy tried to stab me when he was going to jail but luckily he only got a few cuts on me" Shinichi lied seeing that Ran only saw the scars on his wrists.

"Shinichi don't lie me" Ran said strongly

"I'm not. You shouldn't keep Orochi waiting you know. He's probably waiting for you right now" Shinichi said coolly as he stood up

"Okay. I believe you. I'll see you at school" Ran stood up and smiled weakly as she turned around and began to walk away.

After waving good bye, Shinichi closed the door and went up to his room.

Once in his bedroom Shinichi couldn't help but to look out his window.

He peered through the glass and to his surprise Ran was in his view.

She was on the road outside his gate. Lucky for Shinichi that she didn't see him through his window cause he was absolutely stunned of what he saw.

Through the window he saw that she was crying.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With Ran

When Ran left see was positive that Shinichi was self-inflicting those cuts.

She had been with her father during many cases. One of them she remembered that a young man had fallen in depression when his wife left him and eventually he had a mental breakdown in a result he had cut himself that lead to his death.

The scars that were on the mans' body were quite similar to the ones that Shinichi had on his wrists.

The cuts were straight and not very deep but enough to make a scar.

Ran remembered how the mans' ex-wife reacted when she saw the body. She cried in hysteria saying that she was the reason that he was no longer a part of this world.

Ran began to think if Shinichi became that man. She wouldn't be able accept it if Shinichi was in another world.

'_He said that some guy did that to him. He doesn't cut, he doesn't cut, he said so himself. So it has to be true right?' _Ran thought to herself.

The thought of Shinichi killing himself broke Ran's heart. _'He's not going to kill himself. He doesn't cut himself' _Ran continued to think.

Ran continued to think to herself

She was about to walk away but something was tugging her back. She took another glance at his home. Ran could feel water slide down her face. Just leaving his house, just seeing the scars that he had, leaving him for Orochi was harder then she thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back with Shinichi

'_She's crying…' _Shinichi thought

"**I **made her cry. What's wrong me?" Shinichi questioned himself

'_All I ever done was making her cry. I hate it when she's sad…but I'm the one who causes it.'_

"Maybe I should disappear." Shinichi grinned sadly. He was actually taking the thought seriously though. If he left the world he would no longer have to feel the pain in his chest and Ran would no longer have to cry.

"Not now though. Winter break." Shinichi whispered

(SKIPPING TO WINTER BREAK!)

With Ran

"Huh? Hey Dad what's this?" Ran pointed to the package

"Oh yeah. Someone left that for you outside." Her father answered

The box was pure white like snow and was wrapped in a smooth ribbon.

Ran slowly unwrapped it and inside was a tiramisu cake.

"Tiramisu? Dad do you know who this is from?"

"No. But I'm betting it's that Orochi kid" he answered

"If it is I'm going to need to thank him" Ran said taking the tiramisu to the kitchen.

"You know in Italy they have a special meaning for tiramisu…" said her father

"And what's that?" Ran asked

"In Italian, tiramisu means 'Please take me to Heaven' Kogoro answered.

**Silver: Wohoo! Finally done the chapter!**

**Lexacri: Sorry for the late update (An entire month sorry…)**

**Narlyx: But you know the drill, R n'R and hopefully Silver can get the next chapter up soon.**

**Silver: Okay, so R n'R!**


	8. Scarlet Rain

**Silver: Hello readers :)**

**Narkyx: So once again we would like to thank everyone that has reviewed…**

**Silver: And I would like to apologize on how sloppy the last chapter was done. I didn't bother to reread it after I wrote so sorry for that -.-'**

**Lexacri: Anyway, on with chapter 8 :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.**

RECAP:

"In Italian, tiramisu means 'Please take me to heaven'"

Mending a Broken Heart

Chapter 8: Scarlet Rain

With Ran; the next day (afternoon, 4-ish)

"Ran, did you find out who gave you that tiramisu yesterday?" Kogoro asked not even to bother to look up.

"I have a pretty good idea that Orochi may have been the one" Ran replied to her father as she walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kogoro put down his paper

"Going to thank Orochi for the tiramisu that he may have sent" Ran said as if it was obvious. "Besides you were the one who said that in Italian tiramisu means 'Please take me to heaven'. But I'm going have to tell him that I want to stay as friends"

"So you're saying that this was a way of saying that he wanted to go out with you? That seems a bit unromantic…heh stupid kid" her father smirked.

"What do you mean unromantic? He just sent me tiramisu" Ran narrowed her eyes

"Yeah, I know but 'Please take me to heaven' is a weird statement to try to get someone to go out with you" Kogoro replied picking up his newspaper.

Ran thought about it and she had to agree. 'Please take me to heaven' sounded more like a statement for someone to kill themselves.

Ran shook it off.

"I'm going now. I'll be back in a few minutes" Ran said as she left.

(Sorry, if I made Kogoro OOC there '-,-)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ran walked down the streets, she decided to meet Orochi at his house since he (probably) was the one who sent her tiramisu.

When she finally reached his house, she knocked on the door and was greeted by none other than Orochi himself.

"Hey Ran" Orochi welcomed

"Hi. I just wanted to thank you for the tiramisu-"

"Huh? What tiramisu?" Orochi tilted his head letting his dark ebony hair fall to the side of his face.

"Um, the tiramisu that was sent to my house... It was you, right?" Ran said hesitantly

"Uh…y-yeah that was me for sure! Did you, um like it?" Orochi stuttered nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ran felt something twist in her stomach as she put her hand over it.

"Yeah, it was really good. I'll see you at school, Orochi" Ran said as she left hastily.

As she sped walked on the sidewalk, Ran slowed down to allow herself to think.

'_The way he acted…Orochi didn't send me the tiramisu. So, who did?' _Ran continued to think the question over and over again on her walk home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ran…" Shinichi whispered to himself.

He was standing behind his house. He started to feel cold rain droplets fall.

"I hope you liked my gift. Sorry if it was a bit vague, but I just wanted to somehow let you know, without making you cry" Shinichi smiled with sad eyes

He gripped the knife in his hand tighter, knowing what he was about to do.

'_But now, you won't need to cry over me anymore' _he thought softly, rising the knife to his neck.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'_So if Orochi didn't send me the tiramisu then who did?' _Ran thought through the question endlessly.

She had gotten back home an hour or two ago.

'_Tiramisu means 'Please take me to heaven'. Hm. It sounds like as if someone wants to die.'_

Ran looked over to her dresser and gazed on a picture taken years back.

It was of Shinichi and herself back in grade school. Shinichi had his arms stretched out behind his head with a big grin pasted on his face and she was standing next to him smiling to the camera. Shinichi's arms had a few scratches on them probably from a rough soccer game but they were in much better condition than the time that Ran saw them in a few days ago.

Then, it all clicked in her mind.

"Dad! I'm going out!" Ran called out, grabbing her jacket.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kogoro asked seeing in what a rush his daughter was in.

"Nowhere! I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise!" Ran said as she dashed out the door.

Ran sprinted down the raining street.

'_Please. Don't let it what I think it is' _Ran pleaded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The blood was flowing at a slower pace now. His blood was being mixed with the rain that was falling. His pants were starting to get short and ragged.

Shinichi was leaning against the wall of his house.

He stared at raven coloured night as he slowly began to loose consciousness.

He looked down at his arm seeing how much blood he lost. His blood made a crimson stream from the side of his neck to his hand and fingers.

'_Ran…please don't cry anymore when I'm gone.'_ He thought as he lost consciousness.

Before he could though, he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.

And that's when he closed his eyes and began to fall into darkness.

"_SHINICHI!"_

_~All the pieces will lie where they fall~_

**Silver: Okay people this was the drama chapter :D**

**Lexacri: And just to let you know Silver edited chapter 2 to a longer chapter because she added an actual lemon scene on when Ran gets raped.**

**Narkyx: So be warned, don't read chapter 2 if you're new to this site.**

**Silver: By the way I've been thinking about on how this story should turn out. I know I put 'no one dies on' the summary but I've been rethinking about it so please let me know! TRAGIC OR HAPPY ENDING? So please let me know because I'll need to use that for the next chapter. **

**Lexacri: Also, Silver won't be able to update the next chapter soon cause her family is going to Edmonton on December 30 for her cousins' wedding.**

**Narkyx: She'll try to update but makes no promises.**

**Silver: Alright, so check out the edited version of chapter 2 and R n' R so I'll be able to update most likely after I get back from Edmonton :) **


	9. Parting Clouds

**Silver: …Yeah I know it's more than 6 months since I've updated '-.-**

**Narkyx: DEFINATLEY more than 6 months…**

**Lexacri: But when you have a serious case of writers block and Silver's short attention span…you get a problem...**

**Narkyx: And let's not forget her current obsession of Plastic Tree (they're a Japanese band)**

**Silver: Oh shut up. They're really good and all of their songs have a different sound. (They don't have a specific genre that's why) Sorry if this chapter is crappy but I tried my best considering my motivation for this fic has rolled down the mountain.**

**Lexacri: Come on everyone's been waiting for this chapter so hurry it up and get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ Case Closed**

**PS. Even though Plastic Tree (my favorite band) has been distracting me all this time, you have to somewhat thank them 'cause it's actually their songs (Mainly 'Replay', 'Fukurou' and 'Moonlight', they're all songs worth looking up but if you want subbed videos I'm more than happy to give you the link) as well as your reviews that got me to write the final chapter :) **

Mending a Broken Heart

Chapter 9: Parting Clouds

Faint sirens filled Ran's eardrums as the scent of blood and disinfectants filled her nose.

Shinichi was currently in the operating room and had been in there for at least an hour.

To what seemed like an eternity Ran's eyes caught on to a gurney with a boy her age riding on it.

She leapt to her feet to follow the crowd of nurses wheeling Shinichi down the hall. She was stopped when a surgeon confronted her. The surgeon was tall, with dark hair that was neatly pulled to the back to his head, with glasses that covered his steely gaze.

"Are you his sister?" he asked straight forwardly.

"No. A friend" Ran answered

"I'm doctor Nakamura. Do you know where his parents are?"

"Yes. But they're in America right now." Ran replied

Nakamura seemed to avert his gaze from her, until he spoke.

He looked straight into her eyes. "Your friend is in critical condition. We were somehow able to stich up his cuts on his neck but his heart has already stopped twice…"

Ran bit down on her lower lip as she processed the words that the doctor was telling her.

"We were able to get it beating again but once again, he is in a very critical state" the doctor finished. "You can visit if you like he should be in the ICU"

Ran nodded as Nakamura turned and walked away.

It took some time before she completely absorbed the physician's words and began walking to the intensive care unit.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

In the ICU Ran sat next to Shinichi's bed with the sound of the heart monitor beeping in a steady pattern.

She looked at her watched.

'10:30' she thought 'Time moved really fast today' as she laid her head by Shinichi and closed her eyes.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Shinichi's PoV

'_So this is what it feels like when you die?_

_I thought you weren't supposed to feel anything in the afterlife._

_Am I really dead then?_

_I…want death._

_So…why am I still feeling pain?_

_Her image is swimming in my mind…_

_I want this to be a dream._

_I want to be dead._

_I should deserve it anyway.'_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

3rd person PoV

Shinichi's eyes slowly began to flutter open.

He saw white. The walls and ceiling were both colored in a sickly shade of it.

He heard a constant beep but when he turned his head to find out what it was, he found it difficult and painful.

Shinichi tried to get his hand to move. His fingers twitched and once he gained mobility of it he reached to feel his neck to where he remembered he cut it.

He felt a fabric. No. Not fabric. Bandages.

He took lungful of air, and let it out.

A lump formed in his throat.

'_Why?'_ He thought.

He should've been dead.

He let out a choked breath.

He closed his eyes for a minute and forced himself to turn his head to whatever was making that beeping sound.

Opening his eyes, Shinichi knew where he was.

His pillow seemed to sink in a bit more.

Shinichi covered his eyes with the back of his hand. He didn't want to face the fact that he was still alive.

He stayed like that for perhaps 5 minutes? 30?

His hand then collapsed next to his body on the hospital bed only to feel on the tips of his fingers…hair?

Ignoring the pain around his neck Shinichi slightly shifted his gaze where he saw a familiar face sleeping on his side, with her hair fanned out.

"Ran…" he choked.

To his surprise just by hearing her name in a faint whisper, Ran opened her eyes to face his.

"Shinichi…"

Silence filled the room.

"Ran what a-"

"Idiot" she muttered

"Huh?"

"You idiot…" Ran rubbed her eyes.

"How could you try to kill yourself?" Ran seemed to be on the bridge of yelling in his face and whispering if there was such a thing.

Shinichi didn't answer. He didn't know how.

"Why...why did you try to kill yourself?" she repeated.

Shinichi inhaled deeply.

"You…" he began.

"What?"

"You wanted me to…" he finally said.

Ran caught her breath.

"You IDIOT!" she screamed. Tears were streaming down her face. If Shinichi wasn't in a hospital bed she would have certainly hit him right there.

"I never meant that!"

His eyes widened.

The weight of the world seemed to be lifted off his heart as it began to mend back together.

"Yes. I was mad at you but I never wanted you to kill yourself!"

Silence intervened once again.

"Heh…who knew I was capable of messing up this bad" Shinichi muttered.

"Trust me, other times have been close" Ran wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes… but I'm happy you're okay."

"Oh! You're awake!"

Both Ran and Shinichi turned their eyes to a middle-aged nurse standing at the doorway.

"How are you feeling Shinichi?" the nurse asked. "Are you in any pain?"

'What do you think? I have stitches all over my neck!' Shinichi thought to himself.

"Only when I turn my neck" Shinichi replied.

The nurse nodded and went out the door and returned with a man in a white coat.

"Hello Shinichi. I'm doctor Nakamura" the physician spoke.

"The lacerations to your neck required 13 stitches." Doctor Nakamura turned the pages on his clipboard. "I'm going to give you some painkillers and I recommend that you go to a therapist as soon as possible." he ended.

Shinichi adverted his gaze when he said 'therapist'. He nodded.

Nakamura closed his eyes and turned to leave.

Shinichi laid his head further down his pillow and dragged out a sigh.

Ran saw that he needed silence. He needed to think things over. She didn't need to say anything when his face told her his thoughts.

They stayed in each other's presence. That's all they wanted.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The days afterward…

For a week Shinichi stayed in the hospital surrounded by nurses and the occasional media but his favorite guest was his childhood friend.

She visited him every day, to talk, to laugh, and to argue.

That was their daily ritual.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Shinichi! Come on! We're going to be late!" Ran called

"I know, I know! Sheesh…" Shinichi caught up with her.

At the school everyone turned their sight to Shinichi when he walked by.

Shinichi was use to the occasional stares that he got. But not in the way he was getting them now.

Before, the stares were due to admiration and amazement. But now was just pure pity.

Shinichi ignored the stares. He had to be somewhere else…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After school Shinichi's POV

Ran and I were walking back to my house to hang out.

She told me that her dad got a case earlier and said that he wouldn't be back until the evening.

It was pelting rain so we ran to my place.

When we got to my house she said that she just wanted to watch some TV.

We sat on the couch but it has actually been 2 months since I got my stiches removed so my neck had some scarring that was obvious when you're standing in front of me.

We were watching some movie where this couple gets a bitter divorce and the male partner got remarried and the female committed suicide…it was a somewhat sad movie but it was sort of awkward for me.

I looked at Ran who then looked at me.

"I'm glad we didn't end up like the movie" Ran laughed nervously.

We did talk about the incident that happened 2 months ago, so we were comfortable bringing it up once and a while.

I nodded. "Yeah" I smiled.

We continued to watch whatever was on the channel and after the movie there was apparently an alternate ending where the couple meets again to settle what happened since the brutal divorce, give each other a final kiss before parting their ways on better terms.

Personally, I liked neither of the endings but the first ending just seemed more practical. Ran, on the other hand liked the second.

We got in an argument on happy or tragic endings.

"Well, would you want us to be the first ending?" Ran put her hands on her hips.

"Well, no! I mean when you get a divorce it's because both of you agree to it right?" I retaliated

"So? Wouldn't be better to get a divorce on good terms?"

"Yeah, but either way you're probably never going to see each other again."

"True, but when you have a happy ending it gives people a clearer mind when they go to sleep"

I crossed my arms. "Okay fine" I gave in. No point on fighting a battle when you have nothing else to fire back…

We sat back down for a few more minutes.

"So would you prefer a happy ending?" Ran asked

I thought for a moment.

"Sure. I mean that most likely means that no one really dies in the end" I replied.

Ran nodded in agreement.

She looked at me for a second before she closed her eyes, got a hold on one of my shoulders and kissed me!

She parted and I had nothing to say. I just stared at her.

She looked away; I saw a blush crawl onto her cheeks.

"What? I wanted a happy ending for us…" she whispered.

I turned her head to face me.

"I can do that much" I smiled and then, I kissed her.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After another hour, the rain let up and the rain clouds parted from each other.

Ran took a look outside and said that she should be getting home.

I walked her home, holding her hand.

A happy ending is better…

FIN

**Silver: FINALLY it's done!**

**Lexacri: And yay for happy endings.**

**Narkyx: Alright so leave a review if you can but no flames please.**

**Silver: Not sure if I'll still write but until next time readers. (I'm still not sure whether to put an alternate ending or not...)  
**

***all wave***

**Silver: Ps to Lexacri's somebody. There you go :) I finished it. I hope you liked it C. **


End file.
